Over and out
by Turand
Summary: Durant son émission du vendredi, Present Mic répond à ses dear listeners. Cependant, un jeune auditeur lui pose alors une question très difficile...


Cet OS est écrit à l'occasion d'un évènement organisé par le Forum de My Hero Academia, sur Halloween.

My Hero Academia appartient à Kohei Horikoshi.

Pour les membres du forum: Je suis de la Team Angst. J'ai choisi pour ce texte le thème « Promenade au cimetière ».

* * *

**Over and out**

Le second refrain de la nouvelle chanson de Namie Amuro commençait. Hizashi Yamada réajusta son casque dont l'arceau réglable se relâchait régulièrement. Il pensa qu'il faudrait qu'il le change un jour mais reporta une fois de plus cette échéance car ce casque... Eh bien c'était son casque. Celui qu'il avait enfilé pour sa toute première émission de radio, celui dont les oreillettes confortables l'avaient un peu rassuré, celui dans lequel il s'était entendu après coup et qui lui avait révélé que décidément, il ne parlait pas comme son présentateur préféré. Certes, il avait une voix chantante avec des accents très joyeux qui soulignaient sa perpétuelle bonne humeur, mais elle était aussi un peu nasale et grinçante. Il pensait parler comme une star et ce casque lui avait fait remarquer qu'il avait plutôt une voix de canard... Un canard très joyeux mais un canard quand même. Et cette voix, il l'aurait toute sa vie. Le micro en face de lui n'avait pas changé non plus malgré les années écoulées. Il avait quand même remplacé la bonnette la semaine dernière quand il avait remarqué qu'un animateur qui s'occupait des débats postillonnait dessus depuis probablement plus de 3 ans... Ce micro, c'était aussi quelque chose. Il lui rappelait le premier essai qu'il avait fait pendant un stage et qui avait frôlé la catastrophe. Il en riait aujourd'hui mais la première fois qu'il avait parlé dans ce micro, il n'avait eu aucun rythme, avait oublié d'articuler et n'avait même pas souri. Là, il s'était rendu compte qu'il fallait qu'il persévère s'il voulait continuer sur cette voie. La radio, c'était un vrai métier.

La fin de la chanson arriva enfin. Hizashi allait devoir reprendre les rênes. Il y a plusieurs années, il aurait été nerveux car à la radio, prendre la parole n'est pas simple quand on sait que des milliers d'auditeurs vous écoutent. Et surtout, il y a cet ennemi que les animateurs redoutent : le blanc. Cette poignée de secondes silencieuses où vous avez fini de parler et où la publicité ne se lance pas directement pour une raison inconnue. Et là, vous ne savez pas comment meubler… Ce blanc, qui s'il dure trop longtemps lancera la bande de secours qui diffusera une playlist automatique, avertissant ainsi les techniciens, directeurs et collègues que vous avez… bien merdé. Pour une radio, le blanc, ce n'est pas seulement un cauchemar, c'est carrément l'enfer sur terre. Il faut toujours avoir quelque chose à dire peu importe la situation tout en maîtrisant son discours et perpétuellement rester de bonne humeur. Hizashi se demandait parfois si c'était grâce à sa personnalité qu'il savait faire ce métier ou si c'était le métier qui avait forgé sa personnalité car même dans sa vie, il détestait le blanc, ce qui avait par ailleurs pour effet d'incommoder un paquet de monde. Il n'y avait peut-être que l'homme qui devait déjà être rentré à leur appartement et dont Hizashi gardait une petite photo dans son portefeuille, la même depuis plus de 10 ans, celle de son Shouta Aizawa, qui supportait à peu près cet état de fait. Il ne s'appelait pas _Present Mic _pour rien…

La chanteuse termina la dernière reprise de son refrain et le son diminua. Hizashi se prépara à reprendre l'antenne pour la dernière partie de l'émission. C'était le jour où il répondait aux questions de ses auditeurs, ses chers _listeners_. Une fois par mois, ces derniers pouvaient appeler un numéro, envoyer un message ou poster leurs questions sur le site de l'émission. Il y avait deux écrans devant Hizashi: un qui lui montrait le site et l'autre pour les SMS et les appels. Il commença par les questions internet. Elles tournaient toutes autour d'un évènement people qui avait provoqué un véritable petit séisme cette semaine.

« Content de vous retrouver après l'incroyable Namie Amuro. Je vois qu'il y a beaucoup de questions aujourd'hui à propos de la couverture de Heros' Life mais je vous rappelle _dear listeners_ que même si je savais si oui ou non Hawks et Endeavor sortent ensemble, je ne suis toujours pas autorisé à divulguer des informations d'ordre privé sur les autres héros et dans ce cas-ci, je vous avoue que je tiens à mon intégrité physique... Cependant, cette photo où ils mangent ensemble est _super cute_ mais je dois dire que je ne suis vraiment pas sûr qu'ils se prennent vraiment la main. Je crois que c'est l'angle de la photo qui rend la chose ambiguë... Mais je vous laisse discuter de ça sur notre page car je vois que le débat fait rage ! »

Hizashi passa directement à l'écran des questions SMS qui étaient déjà plus variées.

« Non Kenta, je ne suis jamais rentré plus facilement en boite de nuit en étant un héros professionnel car je fais en sorte de ne pas être reconnu quand je sors le soir ! C'est l'avantage d'avoir une tenue aussi voyante que la mienne ! Quand vous ne la portez pas, personne ne sait que c'est vous. »

Il parcourut du regard l'écran où de nombreux émoticons en cœur s'accumulaient en enchaînant directement :

« Je suis vraiment flatté de l'intérêt que des auditeurs et auditrices me portent, comme toi Lola-Chan qui me demande à quelle heure je finis ce soir… Mais je me dois de vous briser le cœur car le mien est déjà pris. »

La liste continua à se dérouler sous ses yeux. Il ignora les nombreuses questions sur l'état civil de Midnight et le lieu où elle habitait. Il vit soudainement apparaître un message en lettres capitales qui devait être une insulte (slash menace de mort) car il disparut aussitôt avant qu'il ne puisse le lire, effacé par l'équipe de modération qui était non loin de lui.

« Ah _no_ Moira, je ne peux rien te dire sur la personne qui partage ma vie, continua Hizashi de façon fluide, juste que je l'aime beaucoup. Et… Well… non je ne pense pas que _my lover_ écoute l'émission... »

Après une toute petite pensée pour son Shouta, il continua à lire. Il dut se retenir d'éclater de rire en lisant un quelque chose comme « Est-ce que Michel est célib ? ». Vraisemblablement, quelqu'un avait envoyé son message trop vite. Il enchaîna sur une question posée par une certaine Miku :

« Hey, c'est intéressant ça comme question ! Elle est posée par Miku et j'espère que tu nous entends, Miku: « Est-ce que ça arrive que les héros qui interviennent ne s'apprécient pas du tout ? » Oui, _my dear listeners_ et ça arrive plus souvent que vous ne le pensez ! Les héros sont des êtres humains et les relations humaines ne sont pas toujours simples. Mais nous sommes formés à travailler en équipe et la plupart du temps les héros professionnels savent mettre leurs sentiments et ressentiments de côté dans ces circonstances. Mais je ne vous cache pas qu'il y a parfois des situations un peu _awkward__…_ »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à réagir sur « Est-ce que Mount Lady sait faire grossir une seule partie de son corps ? », l'attention d'Hizashi fut attirée par un mouvement en face de lui. C'était la directrice Hanako, gérante de l'émission, qui lui faisait le signe du téléphone, lui signifiant qu'on avait filtré les auditeurs ayant appelé et que le premier allait être diffusé. Il continua sans interruption tout en regardant son écran où il y avait à présent des notes laissées à son attention par l'équipe de modération :

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une _listener_ ici. Salut Kana, comment ça va? »

C'est une voix féminine très enjouée qu'Hizashi eut le plaisir de découvrir.

« Hey salut Mic ! Moi ça va super bien ! J'adore votre émission !

-_Thanks_, répondit Hizashi, il paraît que tu as une question très personnelle à me poser… Je suis très curieux… »

L'auditrice pouffa de rire et reprit la parole d'une voix un peu gênée :

« Je ne sais pas si c'est si personnel mais je me demandais s'il y avait une musique en particulier que vous écoutiez en patrouillant.

-Merci pour ta question Kana ! répondit Hizashi. Eh bien, je pense que ce n'est un secret pour personne mais j'adore Elton John. Tiny Dancer ou Bennie and the Jets, ça fait l'affaire… Et toi, est-ce qu'il y a une chanson que tu veux écouter ?

-Je veux bien DNA de BTS ! Merci Mic ! dit la jeune fille très enthousiaste.

-_All right_! Passe une bonne soirée, Kana ! »

Hizashi programma immédiatement le morceau. C'était une émission comme il les aimait, un vendredi parfait pour terminer la semaine. Et il avait hâte de profiter de son congé du lendemain. La directrice Hanako lui signala cependant qu'il devait enchaîner avec un deuxième appel avant de diffuser la musique demandée par Kana. Elle indiqua à Hizashi en mettant sa main au niveau de sa poitrine que l'auditeur était un enfant, ce qui se confirma sur son écran quand il lut une note assez courte : « Il est trop mimi, il n'a même pas osé nous dire sa question. »

« Mais avant ça je vais répondre à un autre _listener_ qui est très courageux et vous allez vite savoir pourquoi ! Salut Kota, comment ça va ?

-Ça va. »

Il était vrai que la voix du petit garçon au bout du fil était mignonne mais Hizashi la trouva aussi un peu neutre. L'enfant était peut-être un peu nerveux.

« Dis-moi quel âge as-tu ?

-6 ans. »

Etant donné cette réponse rapide et courte, le garçon voulait vraisemblablement aller droit au but. Il n'était clairement pas là pour faire la conversation. Il était soit trop nerveux, soit trop impatient. Hizashi abandonna donc les habituelles banalités et demanda directement :

« Que veux-tu me demander Kota ? »

La question fut accueillie par un silence. Le silence radio, ce n'était pas bon... Pas bon du tout. Hizashi n'eut pas besoin de regarder la directrice Hanako qu'il devinait en train de mouliner les bras, afin de lui signaler qu'il devait absolument meubler. Il savait exactement ce qu'il avait à faire et reprit la parole :

« Kota, tu es toujours avec moi ? _Still there ?_

-Oui, dit le petit garçon.

-Tu fais un truc vachement courageux, là _you know _? Ecoute imagine qu'on est juste tous les deux et pose-moi ta question… »

Oui, juste tous les deux, sans compter l'équipe technique, l'équipe de modération, la directrice, les techniciens et des centaines de milliers d'auditeurs… Hizashi entendit la respiration du petit garçon au téléphone et fut soulagé quand sa voix résonna au bout du fil :

« Ben.. En fait… Je me demandais… Vous faites comment avec la mort ? »

Soulagement de très courte durée. L'atmosphère changea dans le studio. Peu importe ce qu'il était en train de faire, chacun s'arrêta net.

« La mort ? Demanda Hizashi qui tâchait de garder le cap.

-Bah oui la mort, dit Kota qui semblait déjà s'impatienter, vous êtes un héros et vous pouvez mourir face à un vilain et laisser des gens derrière vous. Alors, vous faites comment ? Vous vous dites quoi ? Vous pensez quoi ?

-C'est une question importante et difficile. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Cette question sembla déstabiliser le petit Kota. Celui-ci marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles et puis dit sur un ton d'excuse :

« Euh.. Y a pas longtemps, j'étais fâché à cause de ça, mais ça a changé… Mais c'est toujours difficile aussi alors maintenant je veux juste savoir. »

La stupeur qui avait envahi le studio était à présent retombée. La directrice Hanako faisait de grands gestes pour attirer l'attention d'Hizashi et ce dernier qui la voyait du coin de l'œil savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse. Elle voulait qu'il réponde très rapidement, voire même élude la question. Et surtout qu'il envoie la musique. Ce n'était pas une émission où l'on abordait des sujets aussi sérieux. Ici, c'était la radio qui donnait envie de danser. Celle qui mettait la bonne ambiance. Celle pour être de bonne humeur. Le sujet était bien trop sensible et une réponse mal formulée ferait scandale. Les suggestions de réponses toutes faites s'accumulaient sur son écran, envoyées par une équipe de modération qui savait très bien qu'elle avait bien merdé sur ce coup-ci… Cependant, Hizashi ne prit même pas la peine de les lire.

« Tu sais ce que c'est un astronaute ? demanda alors Hizashi à Kota.

-Bah oui c'est les gens qui vont dans l'espace. »

Le petit garçon semblait un peu dérouté et il n'était pas le seul. Les gestes de la directrice Hanako étaient de plus en plus rapides mais Hizashi décida de les ignorer délibérément et reprit :

« Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça c'était _very dangerous_ d'aller dans l'espace. Surtout le moment où les astronautes américains voulaient aller sur la Lune avant les Russes. Au début quand on explorait l'espace, il pouvait y avoir des accidents… »

En disant cela, Hizashi se souvint des nombreux livres sur l'astronomie qu'il avait dans sa chambre. Quand il était enfant, il avait une petite tendance à accumuler les passions et la musique était loin d'être la seule à avoir occupé son esprit. Il avait aussi adoré tirer à l'arc, ramasser des cailloux (qu'il appelait "fossiles") ou lire des comics. Comme de nombreux garçons, les avions et engins en tout genre l'avaient fasciné un temps et comme Hizashi ne savait jamais rien faire sans excès, il avait rapidement délaissé les Boeing et autres Airbus pour s'intéresser davantage aux fusées et aux navettes spatiales. Il se voyait encore en train de supplier ses parents de l'emmener à Cap Canaveral, Kourou ou Baïkonour. Ils avaient refusé, bien évidemment car ils savaient bien que la semaine suivante, le petit Hizashi leur demanderait d'aller au festival de Woodstock, dans la forêt de Sherwood, à Gotham ou n'importe quel autre lieu fantaisiste. Ils s'étaient contentés la plupart du temps de lui offrir des films pour contenir son enthousiasme dans ses nombreux hobbys. L'adolescence avait fait le tri par la suite. Hizashi n'avait réellement gardé que la guitare et avait fait de sa vie un comics en entrant à UA. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il avait oublié le reste :

« …Mais les premiers astronautes, dit-il avec passion, c'étaient des _though cookies_, des durs à cuire ! La plupart du temps, ils étaient pilotes d'essai ! Donc des gens capables de piloter n'importe quoi même dans des circonstances difficiles ! Tu as vu le film Apollo 13 ?

-Euh non... répondit Kota, dubitatif.

-Eh bien c'est un _super_ film ! insista Hizashi en faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer la directrice Hanako qui s'effondrait de désespoir. Tu devrais vraiment le voir ! Tu verras qu'il fallait être sacrément courageux pour aller là-haut !

-D'accord… »

Le petit garçon n'était toujours pas très convaincu, comme l'entièreté du studio qui ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il était en train de faire mais n'osait pas l'interrompre. Cela n'empêcha pas Hizashi de continuer en prenant un ton plus posé :

« Tu sais… les astronautes, ils avaient aussi des familles qui les aimaient beaucoup, une femme, des frères, de sœurs, des parents, des enfants et peut-être même un _little boy_ comme toi… ça ne devait pas toujours être facile… Ils savaient que leurs proches étaient très inquiets quand ils partaient en mission…

-Pourquoi ils y allaient alors ? dit Kota presque en colère. Pourquoi ils risquaient leur vie s'ils ne voulaient pas faire pleurer leur famille ?

-Parce qu'ils avaient la conviction profonde qu'ils faisaient quelque chose d'important. Aller sur la Lune, ce n'était pas _just_ une _fight_ avec les Russes, c'était pour eux faire découvrir aux hommes un autre monde. Ils étaient fiers de pouvoir participer à ça. Genre _very proud._

-Ah oui ?

-Et ils n'auraient jamais accepté que leur mort empêche le programme lunaire ou tout autre programme de voir le jour, ou même les ralentisse. Ils pensaient que pour connaitre la Lune, les hommes devaient y aller eux-mêmes… Il y a même un astronaute qui a dit que seuls des hommes pouvaient faire comprendre à d'autres hommes que ce monde inconnu était bien plus que n'importe quelle photo prise par un satellite artificiel. »

Cet astronaute dont le nom venait de revenir dans la mémoire d'Hizashi, c'était Gus Grissom, membre de la mission Apollo 1 et mort avant même que sa capsule n'ait quitté le sol, lors d'un simple exercice. Il était à présent temps de venir au vif du sujet. Après une introduction aussi fournie qui avait dérouté le studio et mis la directrice Hanako dans tous ses états, il fallait qu'il vienne à ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire s'il ne voulait pas qu'on lui coupe son micro. Mais Hizashi savait très bien où il allait :

« Et donc tu as demandé comment je faisais avec la mort... Pour moi c'est un peu la même chose que les astronautes. Si je meurs… »

Il y avait deux raisons principales pour lesquelles Hizashi répondait à la question de Kota. La première était qu'il y avait déjà longuement réfléchi et que cette réponse qu'il développait était tout sauf improvisée. Il l'avait construite depuis longtemps, lors de longues nuits sans sommeil, les yeux scrutant l'obscurité et la tête dans les étoiles que les astronautes visaient à chaque décollage. La deuxième raison était qu'il y avait presque un silence concerté sur le sujet. Quand on parlait du métier de super-héros, la mort n'existait pas. Que ce soit dans les médias, en politique ou à l'école et cela même à UA. C'était silence radio. Le blanc. Celui qu'on laisse quand on ne sait pas quoi dire et on prie alors pour que la publicité ou plutôt un autre sujet de conversation se lance de lui-même.

« …Je veux juste que les gens l'acceptent... »

Ça n'avait pas été facile à dire et Hizashi reprit une bonne inspiration pour enfin montrer à Kota là où il voulait en venir car évidemment beaucoup des gens acceptaient la mort des héros mais la plupart du temps sans vraiment savoir pourquoi :

« Je fais un métier dangereux. Mais je pense que la raison d'être de cette tâche vaut bien plus que le prix de ma vie. Si je fais ce métier, c'est pour que les gens ordinaires ne vivent jamais dans la peur. Bien sûr, on pourra toujours limiter les risques et par exemple créer des machines pour faire du travail de sauvetage ou de défense dans certains cas. Mais… »

Autant Hizashi avait assez facilement élaboré ce qu'il venait de dire pendant qu'il étudiait à UA, autant la suite lui était apparue bien des années après avoir entamé sa carrière :

« Je crois profondément qu'il n'y a que les hommes qui puissent faire barrage à la folie d'autres hommes. »

Personne ne voulait en entendre parler de la mort. On laissait juste un "blanc" et pour Hizashi, ce blanc était quelque chose de peu supportable. Et il imaginait que ça l'était aussi pour Kota. Hizashi devinait que le garçon n'était pas venu poser cette question sur les ondes de sa radio par simple curiosité. Il avait besoin d'une réponse, peut-être pas de la bonne réponse car il n'y en n'avait sûrement pas, mais en tout cas que ce monde ait le souci de lui en donner une. Le silence avait blessé cet enfant avec la même violence que celle de l'indifférence.

« _Still there ?_ Demanda Hizashi.

-Oui, répondit Kota.

-J'ai répondu à ta question ? demanda Hizashi, heureux de ne pas avoir perdu le garçon.

-Vous pouvez mettre « Horse to the water » ? Après l'autre chanson ? répliqua la voix enfantine.

-Oui bien sûr… »

Hizashi rendit l'antenne provisoirement, lança la première chanson et programma immédiatement la deuxième. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus connecté, il voulut ajouter quelque chose pour le petit garçon mais n'en fit rien, car il savait qu'il ne trouverait que le silence au bout du fil. Kota était parti et il ne pourrait probablement plus jamais lui parler car les numéros des auditeurs, ses chers _listeners_, restaient bien évidemment confidentiels. Et cela aurait été de toute façon déplacé. Il était aussi peu probable qu'il revienne un jour à l'antenne, car l'équipe de modération allait probablement renforcer le filtrage des auditeurs et serait plus attentive quand il s'agirait d'enfants. Hizashi se figurait déjà très bien la réunion qui aurait lieu lundi matin avec la directrice Hanako. Elle faisait peur parfois... Ce fut sa voix d'ailleurs qui le sortit de ses pensées.

« Mic... Tu n'écoutes vraiment rien… Mais c'était bien. »

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Étant donné qu'il n'avait rien fait de ce qu'elle avait indiqué et qu'il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête comme d'habitude. Il leva les yeux de ses écrans pour vérifier si son expression ne cachait pas une quelconque ironie mais constata au contraire que sur son visage, il n'y avait qu'un vrai sourire. En fait, elle n'était pas la seule à l'observer mais la plupart des personnes présentes firent mine de regarder ailleurs quand il se tourna vers eux. Le studio resta silencieux durant la première chanson et puis les conversations reprirent à voix basse quand la voix de George Harrison suivit la basse de BTS. Hizashi regarda l'heure. Presque 17h. S'il voulait éviter de terminer en retard, il aurait moins d'une minute pour rendre définitivement l'antenne et laisser la place aux informations. Quand les dernières notes arrivèrent, il baissa progressivement le son de la musique et enchaîna de façon fluide :

« C'est sur cette incroyable chanson de George Harrison que je vous quitte _my dear listeners, don't forget you are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem and smarter than you think_. Bon retour chez vous si vous êtes sur le chemin de la maison. _Bye. Over and out._ »

Hizashi fit signe au technicien de lancer le jingle de fin alors que la nouvelle équipe prenait le relais pour commencer l'émission débat après les informations et une page de publicité. Il rassembla ses affaires et après un rapide au revoir à son équipe, il s'en alla. Quand il franchit la porte du bâtiment de la radio, il réalisa qu'il pleuvait. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué durant l'émission. Alors qu'il marchait dans la rue, il repensa aux nombreuses personnes qu'il avait perdu depuis le début de sa carrière de héros. La mort frappait sans distinction, héros comme héroïnes, anciens comme nouveaux. Ils n'étaient finalement pas si nombreux à finir paisiblement leur carrière après de longues années d'activité. Au contraire, il n'était pas rare que les fins soient brutales.

Avant de rentrer chez lui, Hizashi décida d'aller à un endroit précis. Il prit le métro qui le mena au centre de Tokyo et se rendit au parc Mizumoto Koen. Il passa à côté des ginkgo biloba et des érables qui offraient toutes les variations des couleurs d'automne, sans y prêter attention et gagna l'est du parc. Au détour d'un sentier, il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait : le monument aux morts des héros professionnels, cinq stèles alignées, couvertes de noms. Il y avait évidemment parmi ces noms-là ceux de véritables légendes disparues au plus haut comme le font les étoiles mais aussi d'autres moins connus mais qui avaient été pour Hizashi des connaissances, d'anciens camarades de classe et même des amis. Il faisait un métier très important. Mais ça, c'était le prix. Les héros menaient une lutte quotidienne pour assurer la sécurité des gens ordinaires. Les combats pouvaient être impressionnants et ne passaient pas inaperçus, surtout quand la victoire était au rendez-vous. Mais les choses ne finissaient pas toujours bien et quand la mort s'invitait elle-même, il ne restait des héros que le chagrin, le deuil et puis le silence, celui des noms écrits sur des pierres froides quand il n'y avait plus qu'elles pour se souvenir d'eux. C'était fini. On rendait l'antenne. Fin de transmission. _Over and out_. C'était le noir pour ceux qui étaient partis. C'était le blanc pour ceux qui restaient car dans ce monde, la mort était une case vide. Et aujourd'hui, Hizashi avait essayé d'y écrire quelque chose. Il s'attarda encore un moment sur les inscriptions et trouva que sur la dernière pierre, il y avait encore de la place pour en accueillir beaucoup d'autres jusqu'à ce qu'une sixième stèle soit nécessaire. Il espérait aussi qu'il y aurait des noms qu'il n'y verrait jamais… Ceux de ses élèves, de ses collègues professeurs et surtout, celui de Shouta.

Il finit par quitter le parc au bout d'une demi-heure et décida de prendre un taxi pour rentrer à son appartement. Il pensa à Kota durant le court trajet et fut bien heureux de franchir la porte de son salon pour y trouver son compagnon. Ce dernier ne répondit pas vraiment à son bonjour, ni à ses signes d'affection d'ailleurs.

« Tu travailles cette nuit ? demanda Hizashi pour l'apprivoiser un peu.

-Oui, dit simplement Shouta, et je dois y aller... »

Il quitta ensuite l'appartement sans rien ajouter de plus avec un vague « au revoir et à demain »… Niveau départ, Hizashi avait déjà connu beaucoup mieux mais ne se formalisa pas. Shouta pouvait être comme ça : peu accessible. Il y avait des jours où il ne voulait pas d'interaction et Hizashi avait appris à être patient. Il savait que son compagnon avait simplement besoin d'espace.

Bien que Kota fût encore dans ses pensées, Hizashi se lança dans divers projets et obligations après son repas afin de s'occuper l'esprit. Il corrigea d'abord les copies de la dernière interrogation d'anglais donnée aux classes un 1A et 1B. Puis il passa à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Il revint finalement dans son salon et s'empara de sa guitare rangée derrière le fauteuil ainsi que de son carnet d'écriture. Il avait récemment reçu une demande pour une chanson destinée à une ancienne star sur le retour. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait sur le côté, probablement pour compenser le fait qu'il n'était jamais devenu chanteur (à cause de cette foutue voix de canard, entre autres). Heureusement, il avait un certain succès en tant que parolier. Pour cette nouvelle chanson, il avait déjà le couplet et la mélodie du refrain mais les paroles de ce dernier n'étaient clairement pas au point. Ce n'était pour l'instant que des poncifs sans saveur. Cependant, après une heure de travail, il finit par trouver la bonne idée et sur cette victoire, il enregistra immédiatement la chanson sur son dictaphone. Quand il eut terminé, il éteignit l'appareil et s'allongea sur le canapé. Il somnola et dans le silence du salon, s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

C'est la voix de Shouta l'appelant qui le réveilla le lendemain. Hizashi ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit fut son compagnon, le visage un peu grave, avec deux tasses de café. Il se redressa immédiatement, réalisant qu'il avait dormi tout habillé avec sa guitare, laissa Shouta s'asseoir à côté de lui et s'empara d'une des deux tasses de café.

Shouta n'avait l'air d'être de meilleure humeur par rapport à la veille, ce qui désespéra un peu Hizashi car il aurait bien voulu lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé durant son émission. Cependant, au vu de l'expression fatiguée et des cernes de son compagnon, il ne se voyait pas commencer par ça. La nuit semblait avoir été difficile pour Shouta et ce dernier ne pourrait peut-être pas traiter ce genre d'information à sept d'heures du matin. En dehors de cela, Hizashi n'avait pas le cœur à parler d'autre chose. Ainsi, le silence demeura entre eux. A la grande surprise d'Hizashi, c'est Shouta qui le brisa assez brusquement :

« Je suis désolé. »

Hizashi ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à ça. Ce n'était pas inhabituel que Shouta lui demande pardon mais pas pour quelque chose d'aussi futile comme son humeur très changeante. Il haussa alors simplement les épaules en buvant son café. Mais Shouta dit encore :

« Je suis désolé je ne pourrai pas. »

Hizashi manqua de renverser sa tasse. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi son compagnon parlait. Il ne pourrait pas quoi ? Et quel lien avec son humeur de la veille ? En plus, vu la tête de Shouta, ça avait l'air d'être quelque chose de grave. Hizashi avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas quel sujet récent pouvait le perturber, au point de lui présenter des excuses. L'homme qui avait probablement saisi le trouble de son compagnon soupira et continua :

« Je comprends évidemment que ce travail, c'est quelque chose d'important. Et que parfois, il y a juste des enjeux qui nous dépassent et que le prix peut être élevé. Je sais tout ça et je l'accepte. Mais, si c'est toi… tu dois savoir que je ne pourrai pas. »

Il soupira et ajouta directement :

« Si tu meurs, je ne pourrai pas juste l'accepter. »

A la seconde où Shouta prononça ces mots, le cerveau de Hizashi entra en ébullition. Dans cette phrase, il y avait deux révélations de la plus haute importance. La première était évidemment que Shouta venait de lui faire une déclaration d'amour comme il n'en avait jamais faite, Shouta étant au sentimentalisme ce que lui-même était au silence, c'est-à-dire de parfaits étrangers. La deuxième était que Shouta Aizawa, le mystérieux et solitaire (enfin ça pas tout à fait) Eraserhead écoutait son émission. Son esprit était complétement au bord de l'implosion, incapable de choisir quelle information il fallait traiter en premier. Cependant, un bon ami appelé « raison » passa faire le ménage et lui signala que la deuxième révélation était clairement quelque chose de futile... Hizashi pensait ce qu'il avait dit à Kota mais de toute évidence, ce qu'il avait dit avait un peu blessé Shouta bien que ce ne fût pas son intention. Il s'approcha de son compagnon et l'enlaça sans qu'il ne rencontre aucune résistance. Il lui murmura quelque chose qu'il pensait tout autant :

« _Don't be sorry my love_… Pour toi non plus, je ne pourrai jamais. _Never_. »

Hizashi sentit le bras de Shouta passer autour de sa taille. Il fut entraîné contre son compagnon qui avait manifestement très envie de l'embrasser, ce qu'Hizashi ne lui refusa pas et il comprit d'ailleurs rapidement que ça n'allait probablement pas en rester là. Alors qu'il laissait Shouta s'emparer de son cou, son regard se perdit sur la table basse où il constata que son dictaphone avait disparu. Avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit (en totale panique bien évidemment), Shouta lui murmura :

« Il est dans la cuisine. »

Et comme si ça allait de soi, il ajouta :

« Je préfère quand c'est ta voix. »

Fin

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue :)


End file.
